The Hamato Family
by ilikebananabread
Summary: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo Hamato are humans! As well as Splinter! These boys are now in Highschool trying new things, making new friends. Should be an eventful year for this family. (PS - I DO NOT OWN TMNT. IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE HERE.)


**Summary - Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo enter High School.**

_A/N- This revolves around the 2012 series. Which I do not own. And their home looks like the 2012 lair. Except it doesn't have the pool in the living room. Just keep that in mind because I do not think I will describe it much. Background for Splinter is the same_

**Transition**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Leonardo groaned as he rolled over on his back to shut off his alarm that sat on the nightstand next to his bed. He got out of his bed, stretched, and got changed into the clothes he had laid out the night before. He slowly made his way from his bedroom to the bathroom that was across the hall. He was about to walk into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he was suddenly pushed out of the bathroom's doorway and found himself leaning against the wall next to the bathroom while the door to the bathroom slammed shut. Leo remained there for a second trying to regain himself. It was 6:00 in the morning, you can't expect him to be very alert. All Leo remembered seeing was someone with an orange bathrobe running past him.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled as he banged the bathroom door.

"Sorry, dude!" Came a response from the bathroom, "when you gotta go, you gotta go!"

Leo sighed as he leaned against the wall waiting for his youngest brother to exit the bathroom.

Today, was the Hamato brother's first day of highschool. They were quadruplets, age 14, going into the 9th grade.

Leo sighed as he remained against the wall, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. When he heard the door unlock. He breathed a sigh of relief. Once Leo's youngest brother exited out of the bathroom, Leo looked down at him with a disapproving glare. Mikey stood around 5'2 while Leo stood around 5'4. Mikey had dirty blonde hair, while Leo had brown hair, and Mikey has baby blue eyes, while Leo has Cobalt blue eyes, and Mikey has freckles on each side of his cheeks.

Mikey just shrugged, "Sorry Bro." Was all he said and continued on his way.

Leo sighed for the, I think 3rd, time that day and made a second attempt to enter the bathroom uniterrupted.

That plan was foiled.

Leo was about to enter as he was grabbed from behind and spun around and then pushed to the ground. Leo was quick to his feet. He turned to see the door slam shut. He banged on the door. Out of all his brothers, the most physical was…

"RAPHAEL!" Leo yelled as he banged on the door.

"Ya snooze, ya loose, bro." Was the response that came from the other side of the door.

Leo let out an angry grunt. Leo gave up on brushing his teeth. He made his way to the living area. It was a nice are. Nice little pit in the living room with a nice little TV. Other items that filled the room was his brother Raphael's homemade punching bag, pinball machines and such. He saw Mikey sitting there, swinging his legs happily back and forth while watching the television. Mikey was still dressed in his robe and he was still wearing his PJs and slippers.

"Mikey, get ready. We have to leave in 35 minutes." Leo told his brother

"Bro, relaaaaax. This thing is done in 5." Mikey replied, eyes not leaving the TV.

Before Leo could respond, a deep and commanding voice jumped into the conversation.

"Michelangelo, turn off the television and get ready for school." Their father, Hamato Yoshi, said from behind

Mikey quickly turned off the TV and got up off the couch and bowed to the voice.

"Hai sensei." Mikey said as he ran to his room to get dressed. Leaving Leo and their Master in the same room.

Leo sighed and turned to his father, "Why do they listen to your orders and not mine?

Splinter smiled at his young son, "Probably because I have more authority. I am your father after all. You are the 'same rank' as your brothers. You are all the same age. They are probably thinking, 'why can he tell us what do? We are all the same age.'"

"That makes sense." Leonardo replies

Splinter nodded, "Good. Now go get ready for school."

Leo bowed, "Hai Sensei."

Before Leo left to try brushing his teeth for the THIRD time, he heard the doors that led to their garage open. Out came a very disoriented Donatello. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore the previous day, a gray button up shirt with black jeans. Donatello was about 6'1. Don was considerably thin. He has an egg shaped head and he has brown hair. Currently messy due to not brushing it yet.

"Fall asleep in your lab again, Donnie?" Leo asked his brother. Their garage was turned into a lab for Donnie and his projects, figuring Donnie could make more use of the space.

Donnie nodded subtly while rubbing his eyes once more.

"Donatello, I have asked you to stop this routine of yours where you fall asleep in your laboratory."

Donnie shook his head up and down before replying, "Yes, sensei. I am aware. It's just that I had this project I wanted to finish, and-"

"And if I catch you doing this again, I will begin limiting the amount of time you have in your lab." Splinter interrupted. "Consider this, your final warning."

Donnie bowed, "Hai sensei." He said as he went off to start his morning routine.

Leo and Splinter each gave each other a laugh before Splinter went back into their homemade dojo and Leo went off back to the bathroom... disappointed to find it was locked. He figured Donnie was in there.

"Donnie! Hurry up!" Leo yelled

"Not Donnie, Lame-o-nardo." Came from the bathroom.

"You-" Leo stuttered, "You were just in there, Raph!"

"I never left Leo! I'm shaving. Relax will you!" Raph replied

"Raph!" Leo yelled as he banged the door once more

"Leonardo!" A voice boomer down the hallway.

Leo snapped into an attention position hands at his side, legs snapped together, chest puffed out a little because of his father's yell.

"Why is there so much yelling?" His father asked him

"I need to brush my teeth but Raph is HOGGING IT!! Leo leans to the door and yells the last part so his brother is sure to hear it.

"I need the bathroom too!" Raph yells back

Before this goes any further, Splinter silents his oldest son.

"Leonardo, if you need to brush your teeth, you are more than welcome to use my bathroom."

Leo sighs, "Sensei, thank you for the offer, but I need my toothbrush which is in the bathroom."

Splinter than knocks on the door and says, "Raphael, can you let your brother in the bathroom so he can retrieve his toothbrush?"

"Um. Yeah." Raph replies. They both hear the door unlock. Leo than slowly makes his way into the bathroom and sees a shirtless Raph with white cream on his face. Raph was a little shorter than Leo. He stood around 5'3. He and Mikey had the same hair color, but their hair was styled in different ways. Raph had bangs that made their way to the middle of his forehead. He had emerald green eyes.

"Sorry, Raph. I just need to brush my teeth." Leo said to him

Raph smiled, "Ah it's fine. I could've just given it to you."

Leo waved him off, "It's all good." Leo left the bathroom and went off to his father's bathroom that was next to his father's room. He brushed his teeth with peace. Once he was done, he returned his brush to the bathroom that he shared with his brothers.

His brothers met back in the living area, getting the supplies in their bags, eating a quick breakfast, saying their goodbyes to their father before heading to Roosevelt highschool. They boys loaded onto the "Shellrasier." A homemade car, street approved by some motor vehicles company, made by Donnie.

**Transition**

The four brothers walk into the highschool. They printed their schedule the day before so they all knew where to go. The boys went their separate directions as the bell rang

Donatello walked into his first class, AP Biology.

He walked in and read the board, "choose a seat."

Donnie was looking over for seats that gave him the most isolation from the other students. For most of his life, all Donnie needed was his brothers. He never made any friends. His brothers did some sports, but they mostly do the ninjitsu his father teaches Don and his brothers since as long as he can remember. He stopped scanning when his eyes caught the sight of the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. A girl. A beautiful girl. She has ginger colored hair, and beautiful blue eyes, the way Donnie saw it. He slowly made his way to her.

"Hh-huh-hello." Donnie slowly said. Nice going brainiac.

"Hi there." She replied

"What is your...uh. Name?" Donnie asked

"April. April O'Neil. You?"

"Donatello Hamato." He held out his hand. She gladly took it. They shook hands

"Are you new here?" Donnie asked. "I've never seen you before."

"Yes I am." April replied "Just came from Maine. My dad got a job offer. So we moved to New York."

"Don't you have a mom? Donnie asked, rather bluntly. He realized his insensitivity when she shrunk back in her seat.

"Oh..OH- I am so sorry. I ummm...well. I've never talked to a girl or female before..or what you identify as..NOT that I think your a man..I mean-" Donnie rambled on, earning a laugh from April.

"I do not have a mom either. I guess that's why I was rather blunt." Donnie explained

"It's okay. Don't worry." April assured, "My mom died when I was 6."

Donnie nodded, "I'm sorry." He said simply

April waved him off, "It's okay. How about you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Never had a mom. It's been my father and brothers my whole life." Donnie told her

"Brothers?" April inquired

"3 of them. Um..I-i-is this seat ta-ken?" Donnie asks referring to the vacant seat next to her

"Yes, it is." A voice interrupted them

Donnie turns and sees a guy walking up to them. He had black hair, wore a black and white bandana, had a gap in his teeth, from a hockey thing as Raph explained. His name is Casey Jones. Hockey player, dumb jock. 'What was the angel doing with him?' Donnie thought to himself.

"Get moving." Casey demanded Donnie, giving him a poke on his shoulder, Donnie simply took the finger and twisted it which put Casey in pain.

"Don't touch me again." Donnie simply said as he let go of the finger and continued to the back where a pair of vacant seats laid. He threw his bag down and sat in the seat.

"All right students, I am Mr. Drew, your Biology teacher. Let's go over the syllabus that I will pass out." The teacher came in and told the students

He looked ahead and saw Casey putting his arm around April's chair, and April laughing. He knew it was too good to be true.

**Transition**

Mikey was at his locker, trying to understand how to WORK THEM. He hated his locker. He closed it and turned and came face to face with a kid who was on a skateboard heading right at him. Causing the two kids to collide.

"I am so sorry about that!" The kid apologized. Helping Mikey who dropped his portable gaming system, that he promised his older brother and father not to bring.

"Dude, it's okay." He said once he found out the gaming device wasn't broken.

"I'm Mikey." Mikey introduced himself.

"Jason. Jason Mondo." Jason introduced back. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym. With Mr. Spire." Mikey responded

"Oooooo. Mr. 'Spite'. People hate him." Jason told Mikey.

"By giving the name 'Spite," I'd assume." Mikey said

"I have him too. Cool if I walk with you to the gym?" Mondo asked

"Yeah sure." Mikey said.

"So why were you skating in hallways anyway? Isn't that, like, against school rules?" Mikey asked

"But walking is soooo boring. Why ride when you can board?" Jason responded

"Valid. My board is in my locker. Wanna ride after school to a Wawa or something?" Mikey asked the kid he just met

"YEAH! I'd love that." Mondo responded

But Mikey realized something, "Would it be okay if my bro comes with us? My Dad has a rule that if one of us wants to wander the city, one must tag along."

"Yeah, of course. The more the merrier!"

"Cool, let's go meet 'Mr. Spite.'"

**Transition (At lunch)**

Leo walked into the cafeteria, scanning for his brothers.

He saw Donnie sitting alone at a circular table. Donnie was poking at the rice he brought for lunch, well Mikey made it. Mikey was the cook of the family. He prepared breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Mikey loooved cooking. He wanted to be a chef when he was older, or a videogame designer. He was artistic as well.

"Hey Donnie." Leo said as he shrugged his bag off and sat down across from Donnie.

"Mmm." He responded, not looking up from his rice bowl.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing his brother looking a little down

Donnie looked up to that, "Nothing. How's your day?" He looked back down at his rice with his head on his hand.

Leo shrugged, pulling out his rice with chicken, that Mikey made. "It was average. Got a lot of homework already."

Donnie nodded, not really listening.

"Okay Donnie. What is really wrong? I let it go then, but I can see something is on your mind. So, you want to tell me?" Leo asked

Before Donnie could respond, their two other brothers showed up at the table.

"Hello favorite brothers!" Mikey cheered

"Your only brothers goofball." Leo replied

Donnie sat their silently thinking. Why would someone who seemed perfect be hanging out with an idiot jock like Casey Jones? Donnie didn't really know him personally, except when he used to spit on Donnie's intelligence in Junior High. Donnie was "bullied" but his family never knew. They never got into physical fights, but Casey was rude to Donnie. Donnie, by that time, had gotten used to it. Because of his egg shaped head, people preyed on that.

Donnie looked up and saw April walking to a table with another girl. Donnie recognized her to be Irma. Irma and Donnie were on their robotics and academic team. They weren't besties, but they were respectful to one another.

'If they were friends, maybe Irma can hook me up with April!' Donnie thought to himself

Donnie stood up abruptly and ignored his brother's questions about where he was going.

Donnie walked over to the table April and Irma were. Donnie started making conversation with Irma.

"Hey Irma, how was your summer vacation?" Donnie asked

"Oh, hey Donnie!" Irma replied, "Mine was good, how about yours?"

"Good." Donnie told her, "Do you know when the interest meetings for robotics, academic team, math league, science Olympiad, and stuff take place?"

Donnie was fully aware of the date for all those activities. He just wanted to stay near April. Plus, he wanted to show off how many academic clubs he participated in.

'Better than just hockey.' Don thought

"Wow, you do all those clubs?" April asked

Donnie sat with the girls, "Well, yeah. I do those clubs because I enjoy them. You should see my lab in my home. Full of...nerd stuff."

April just nodded.

'She looks interested.' Don thought

"What about you? I mean, what clubs are you doing?" Donnie asked

Donnie's brothers watched as Donnie and some girls were talking to him.

"Wow... Donnie talking to girls!" Mikey exclaimed

"That's something I'd never thought I'd see." Raph added

Leo just looked. Donnie always thought girls weren't worth his time, while he could be in his lab tinkering or building something. 'Why would he talk to girls now?' he wondered

"Looks like Donnie's got a little crush." Raph said once more

"But Donnie never showed any signs that he likes Irma.." Mikey told his 3 older brothers. Irma was basically the only female Donnie associated with.

"I don't think it's Irma." Raph said

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked

"I think he's crushing on the girl next to Irma." Raph explained

"Maybe." Leo jumped in. They watched them for a little while.

"So, if I can ask, how do you and Casey know each other?" Donnie asked April

"Oh. I'm tutoring him." April told him

'YES!' Donnie thought

"Oh..okay." Don said trying to hide his happiness, "in what subject?"

"Trigonometry." April tells him

"Huh." Don expresses, "You know, I happen to be very good at trigonometry if you need any assistance."

April smiled, "I'll text you if I need you."

Donnie suddenly reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Do you want my number? Or can you put yours in."

April smiled with curiosity, she looked a tad suspicious.

"Or in case I even need help with Trig. I'm not perfect you know." Donnie clarified

April laughed a tad and took Donnie's phone and started creating her contact.

Donnie's knees were shaking from how excited he was! HE GOT HIS GODDESSES NUMBER!

"Did...she just give Donnie her number?" Raph asked. All 3 Hamato siblings still watching the mouths of their brother and the two girls move.

"Oh nodie Dodie." Mikey said from next to Raph, stretching his arms.

"You know...I uh…..-" Donnie started, struggling for words

April looked for him with a look that said, 'Go on…"

Donnie coughed, "I know a good after school food place."

April just looked at him.

Donnie tugged at his shirt, "Would you like to come...with me?

April thought about it and then nodded, "Sure, sounds great!"

Donnie smiled, "Cool. I'll meet you after school by the softball field."

April nodded, "Kay. I'll see you soon Donnie!"

'She said my name...when she says it, it sounds like music!'

"See you soon, April." Donnie said as he got up, "See ya Irma." Donnie quickly said as he turned to go back to the table his brother's were.

Donnie sat down and looked to each of his brothers. Leo looked at him with a confused look, Raph gave him a devilish smile, and Mikey gave him the same smile but it was added with a few lifts of his eyebrows.

"What?" Donnie finally asked, growing uncomfortable

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you liked her?" Mikey asked as he hugged Donnie from behind

Donnie gently pushed him off, "I don't. I'm just opening myself up a little bit more. Why do you care so much?"

"We are just curious Donnie, no need to get defensive." Leo told his aggravated brother.

"Oh." Mikey started, "I'm gonna go to Wawa with my buddy after school today."

Leo looked at him, "Is someone going with you?"

"Uh yeah, hence my buddy." Mikey said in a matter of fact tone

"You know what I mean Mikey." Leo told him

Mikey sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know what you mean. Which one of you wanna come?" Mikey asked his brothers

"Can't. I'm hanging out with April." Donnie said

"So her name is April?" Raph asked in a joking/mocking manner

"Shut up." Donnie threw a piece of rice at Raph, who caught it in his mouth.

"Raph?" Mikey aked

Raph looked up before saying, "Uh I can't."

"Why not?" Mikey asked

"I'm looking into something after school." Raph replied

"What are you looking into?" Leo asked

Raph shrugged, "Looking for clubs to join, ya mind?!"

Leo just put his hands up and backed away.

"I'll go with you, Mikey." Leo told his brother

Mikey nodded, "Cool, thanks Leo!"

**Transition**

The final bell rang and the streets flooded with highschool kids. Mikey ran to his locker that held his skateboard and met with his friend that ran into him earlier that day.

"Yo Jason!" Mikey yelled as he jumped onto a rail and rode it on his skateboard. Once the rail reached the bottom Mikey hopped off and high fived Mondo.

"I hope you brought your helmet Michelangelo Hamato!" Leo yelled as he walked down the stairs of the school where he met with Mikey and Jason.

"Uhhhhh" was Mikey's only response

Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head and turned to Mikey's friend and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo. Call me Leo. I'm Mikey's oldest brother."

"Aye Leo! Call me Jason!" Jason took Leo's hand and shook it, roughly.

"Sooooo Wawa?" Jason asked

"Let's gooooo!" Mikey yelled as he hopped on his board and started riding away.

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled.

"What!" Mikey yelled back and turned around

"I'm not running after you." Leo told him

Mikey, Leo, and Jason were walking the streets of New York to the Wawa. Their walk was full of chatter.

"So, how did you two meet?" Leo asked

"Um. Well, I was at my locker, and he ran..well skated, into me. After that we had gym and we realized we had a lot in common and became friends." Mikey replied

"Skated into you?" Leo asked as he eyes Mondo

"I was on my board." Mondo clarified

"In school?" Leo asked again

"Why walk when you can ride, bro?" Mikey asked

When the gang arrived at Wawa, they were looking for stuff to get, but they realized they didn't bring any money.

"You come to a store, and you forget money?" Leo asked

"I dunno. I jus' forgot." Mikey replied

"Well…." Mondo said suspicious manner. He took some Mike and Ikes from a counter and put them in his jacket.

"Did you just steal those?" Leo asked Mondo

"SHH!" Mondo hissed at Leo, "it's not stealing unless someone sees you, and once you are out of the store, so let's go." Mondo attempted to leave but Leo grabbed him by his jacket.

"I saw you. Now you are going to put those back!" Leo demanded

Mondo rolled his eyes and looked at Mikey, "Dude, your bro is no fun. C'mon, why don't you take something?"

With Leo's cold stare, and Mikey's ethics...Mikey responded, "I can't man. I've been taught not to steal."

Mondo huffed, "Fine." He put the Mike and Ikes back and looked to Leo and Mikey.

"Happy?" Asked Mondo

"How bout this weekend we go, I'll bring money." Mikey suggested

Mondo nodded, "Sure." He looks at his watch, "I gotta split Mike, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jason!" Mikey yelled after him.

Once Jason left, Mikey turned to Leo, "Ready to head home?"

Leo nodded and the two brothers began to walk out.

"Mikey," Leo called to his brother

"Hm?" Mikey replied

"I'm not sure I like this new friend of yours." Leo told him

Mikey sighed, "Leo, he didn't steal the candy."

"Only because I was there to stop him. He would've stole them if I didn't stop him." Leo pointed out.

Mikey shrugged, "Maybe he can't afford them I dunno. You don't know what happens between closed doors."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Leo asked his brother

Mikey shook his head, "Let's just go home."

Leo and Mikey began to make their way home.

**Transition**

Raph was sitting on the bleachers, by himself, watching the football team practice. Raph wanted to try out but his father thought it was too 'dangerous.' Sure, Leo can do baseball, Mikey can soccer, and Donnie can do his nerd stuff, that's not dangerous but still. He can't do football? 'All sports are dangerous!' he thought. Some just have a higher chance of being more dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" Some guy asks Raph, "Coach saw ya watchin"

"I'm doing that. Just watching." Raph responded, "Is it bothering you?"

"Actually…" the guy started, "We need more men. The coach heard you yelling plays. He thinks you'll be good. Wanna play on our team?"

Raph looked at him in hope, but then he remembered that he couldn't. "I don't have my physical, or my gear." 'As if I had any.'

"It's just practice, pre-season, you don't need a physical. As for equipment, we have extra...If you wanna."

Raph looked at the time, and snet a message to his brother letting him know he'll be home late.

"Let's do it…" Raph told the guy, whose name he didn't know

"Slash. My name is Slash."

"Okay Slash, I'll play." Raph told him.

**Transition**

The 3 Hamato siblings and their father sat at the dinner table eating chicken and shrimp, courtesy of Mikey.

"Leonardo, do you have any idea where your brother is?" Splinter asked

Leo shrugged, "I don't know sensei. He just texted me saying he'll be home late."

Splinter sighed. The table was full of conversation about Splinter's work as a ninjitsu instructor. They continued eating until they heard the front door open.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled. Scaring all 3 of his sons.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Raph yelled back.

Splinter waited in the kitchen for his son, for 30 minutes. His brothers were long gone doing their own things. Splinter called off practice, but they are doubling the time of training tomorrow.

Raph came in, dressed in a white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and gray socks, with a towel drying his hair.

"What's going on sensei?"

"You were late coming home today." His father answered

"I texted Leo." Raph defended himself

"Where were you? You better not have been wandering the city alone."

Raph hesitated….

His father was growing impatient, "Raphael!"

Raph flinched, before answering, "I was playing football with some friends after school."

"Which friends?" Splinter asked

"Slash." Raph kept it simple

Splinter thought about it for a moment.

"I know you want to play football…" Splinter started.

Raph just looked at him

"I just don't like it."

Raph scoffed, "Well I just played with the team."

Splinter just stared into his deep emerald eyes.

"And here I am. Standing, not hurt in the slightest."

Splinter sighes, "Well since you lied to me, you can do the dishes." Splinter pointed to the sink

Raph sighs, "Hai sensei.'

Splinter walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

Raph just stood there, enjoying the moment.

Yup. It was a good first day for the Hamato family!

**Tbc**.

_My first TMNT fanfic! I have loved TMNT since the 2012 series came out, which sparked my love._


End file.
